


Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

by Ajc928



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajc928/pseuds/Ajc928
Summary: Inspired and named after Edith Piaf's "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien".Jaime has moved to a small town after the war. One day he hears a woman singing and instantly wants to find her.





	Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien

Jaime woke up promptly at 6:00 in the morning. Just in time for the birds to start chirping and the sunrise to start peering into moistened window. He throws on a light sweater and opens his window to smell the fresh, cold morning air. He takes another whiff but its intercepted by his own foul smell.

_I guess I should’ve showered after helping that man fix his motorcycle._

He closed the window and headed into his bathroom. He glanced at his facial hair and felt the thickness of his scruff. _Trim is needed indeed._ He stripped down and climbed into the hot shower. It had been hard for Jaime to find peace after the war. Most of his family was dead and Tyrion was always working to keep them afloat; leaving Jaime alone for most of his days. At first, everything seemed fine. Most days he’d wake up, make something to eat, work in the garden then sleep. If he was feeling up to it, he would cycle into town if he wanted anything other than his vegetables.

The nights were the hardest for Jaime. Periodically he would dream he was back fighting in the middle of the war. Loud explosions from grenades and land mines as he was with his comrades to the trenches. Those dreams all ended the same way, with him watching all his comrades fall until he is left alone, and an enemy soldier gives him a gunshot to the head.

Lately the nightmares have been getting worse, so Jaime decided to cycle into town for a solution. Living in the countryside was always more appealing than the overpopulated cities he was used to growing up. Everyone in the town knew of him living alone on the outskirts and treated him kindly. He helped most of the shop owners fix their businesses for the windy, dry season and in return, they gave him extra supplies when he went into town. Without a permanent job, it was the only thing that Jaime did to earn some extra when Tyrion was running low on business.

First stop was Davos’ supermarket. As much as Jaime grew his own food something about Davos’ onions were always better. Sweeter, rounder and more on of a zingy taste, it would brighten up his bland cabbage and carrot soup better than nothing. Davos also carried various amounts of different spices.

“I got a new shipment in from my supplier in the mainland. He says to use the cayenne to _really_ liven things up” Davos said with a knowing wink and nudge. He threw in the red spice with his onions, peaches, and lemons.

“I only have enough for the produce. I’ll buy the cayenne another time.” Jaime admitted as he returned the spice back to Davos.

“Nonsense, you’ve patched up my wagons so that an old man like me can still get his earnings in a jiffy.” Davos placed the spice back into his basket. “It’s on the house.”

Jaime gave him a warm smile. “Thank you, sir. I’ll have a look at that fence of yours in return.” Jaime promised as he walked out.

The small town was everything you’d expect it to be. Everything was in walking distance of each other; surrounding the treasured natural water fountain in the centre. Walking down the busy road to Tyrell Bakery, Jaime heard a faint voice in the distance. As he got closer, he heard a majestic voice singing.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal_

_Tout ça m'est bien égal_

Jaime was transfixed by the song. He got a warm feeling in his chest when he heard it. _Gods, how long has it been since I’ve heard that!_ It reminded him of the days in his youth with his mother. Far away from the city, retreating to the cabin in the woods where he would pick berries and swim by the waterfall. Where he would feel safe. Where he would feel at peace. Those were the memories he cherished the most. The voice started to drown out again and Jaime was desperate to find it. He followed it as best as he could, maneuvering through the marketplace until he could only hear the singing as a faint hum. Jaime was standing by a merchant stand when the seller yelled his deals into his ear, causing him to lose track of the singing and giving him a mini panic attack.

He eventually made his was to Tyrell Bakery where Margaery was finishing up an order. The Tyrells provided the entire town with their bread. Soft and moist on the inside with a beautiful crisp crust on the outside lightly floured at the bottom. Olenna would never tell him the ingredients of her recipe. “The day I tell you my recipe is the day when pigs fly” she told him the last time he asked. Jaime sat at one of the tables when a gigantic woman came in hurling two sacs of flour. She wore a cap, hiding her very blonde hair it almost looked white. The shorts she was wearing accentuated her ridiculously long legs while her skin started to flush a rosy colour. Jaime had never seen a woman so strong. Each bag of flour was at least a little over 75 pounds and she carried them in like it was no problem. When the woman took off her hat, she revealed her short pixie cut hair dampen in sweat. Her place was very plain but she had the bluest eyes he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Here,” Margaery said handing a glass of water to the woman. “Thanks again for helping bring those in. I’d tell Loras to do it, but he’s always at Renly’s now.”

“Yeah, I’ve been unfortunate to have walked in on Loras and Renly at Renly’s greenhouse blooming some flowers together.” Both girls laughed.

“Oh Jaime! I forgot you were waiting. Hold on, I’ll get your loaves. Just wait by the counter so I can ring you up.” Margaery hurried into the back kitchen, leaving Jaime alone with this mystery woman. They made eye contact and Jaime gave her a smile. The woman looked at him strangely then quickly averted her eyes.

“Is there something disgusting on my face?” Jaime asked.

“No” the woman responded.

“Am I bleeding from somewhere?” Jaime persisted on talking to her.

“No, do you always talk to strangers so casually?” The woman replied.

“Ahh there it is a multi syllable response! Tell me do you always come by this bakery?” Jaime inquired.

“Why the hell would you want to know?”

“I just haven’t seen you here before. I definitely would’ve remembered a gigantic woman coming in with two sacs of flour.” Jaime teased.

The woman just sat there drinking her water without giving him a response.

“How much can you lift? Surely if two flour sacs are easy to carry you would definitely be able to-“

“Do you ever just shut up and enjoy the silence. Not every person wants to engage in small talk.” She snapped at him.

“Not when I’m with company. I spent most of my time alone in a house on the outskirts so forgive me if I want a little social interaction.” Jaime said in a long breath.

They stood staring at each other with the hum of the marketplace faint in the background.

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. She gave a boisterous laugh and he gave her a smile before laughing himself.

“Let’s try this again,” Jaime cleared his throat and straightened up. “Hi, I’m Jaime.” Holding out his hand for a handshake.

“Brienne.” She reached out and shook his hand as Margaery came in with three loaves of bread.

“Alright I have two French loaves as requested, but grandmother insisted you try this new poppyseed loaf.” Margaery said ringing it up on the cash register.

“Thank you, Margaery but I can’t accept another free item today.” Jaime insisted.

“Free? Who said it was free?” Olenna says walking in from the swinging doors separating the kitchen to the storefront. “I’m only giving you this loaf so that’ll you take a look at our ovens, the heating has been inconsistent lately.”

Jaime laughed and scratched his head. “I’ll take a look after I check out Davos’ fence.”

Olenna came up to Jaime and pinched his cheeks “Good man.” She said giving him a light patting slap and retreating to the kitchen.

Jaime gave Margaery the exact amount of change for the loaves. “Thanks again for the bread. I’ll make sure to come by and look at the ovens.” Turning to Brienne, he said. “It was nice to make you acquaintance Brienne.” And did a little bow.

“Likewise, Jaime” she bowed back.

“I do believe ladies curtsy.” Jaime teased.

“Apologises good sir. I never did master the curtsy.” She retorted sarcastically, giving him a soft smile.

Jaime smiled back then left on his bicycle to one last shop: Hound’s Deli. Sandor “The Hound” Clegane was a cranky man, but he knew how to slice some good meat. Not bothering him with any small talk (because it worked so well for him last time) Jaime bought only 100 grams of prosciutto and a small slice of Parmigiano then went on his way back to his house.

The rest of day remained the same as always; Jaime worked in his vegetable garden and started to put the finishing touches on his outdoor table. Only this time he couldn’t stop thinking about the singing voice he heard. He retreated inside for dinner which consisted of cabbage and onion soup with a pinch of cayenne (as recommended by Davos) and some of Olenna’s poppyseed loaf. He took a quick shower before passing out into a blissful sleep. That night he dreamed of the mysterious singer. He imagined a woman, no shorter than he, singing in flowery fields in a wild, carefree manner. He would catch up to her and ask to know who was but before she could turn around and face him, he woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. This was the first time in a long time where Jaime didn’t wake up in cold sweats, screaming about the war. He was even more determined to find out who they were.

Over the next few weeks, Jaime went into town more often in search of the person who finally gave him a peaceful sleep. The next time he went into town was five days after the first time he heard the voice. Jaime was strolling past Sansa’s creamery when he heard the singing again. He followed it once more leading him to the centre fountain, but he arrived and there was no one there. Jaime went into town again a week later, this time around 4:00 pm. Arya was holding a yoga class for the townspeople by the fountain. While watching Davos struggle to get out of the bridge pose, he heard the singing again. This time, the singing was coming from Hound’s Deli. Jaime frantically busted through the door. Jaime frantically busted through the door like an action movie star, angering Sandor, who proceeded to chase Jaime out of the store with a butcher knife. 

During dinner that day, Jaime decided to make a list of everything he knew of the singing voice’s owner:

  1. _Surely the voice was a woman _(unless it was a man. Jaime couldn’t rule it out but he hoped his gut feeling was right.
  2. _She/He lives in town or nearby like me. _
  3. _She/He frequents Tyrell Bakery, Hound’s Deli and the centre fountain_

_Maybe I should give up on trying to find who they are. Even in this small town, I still can’t find them._

Jaime stopped actively seeking for the singing voice and instead focused on his relationships with the townspeople. Being around them made his life a little less lonely and kept the nightmares to a minimum. Besides searching for the singing voice, Jaime spent more time away from isolation. It was mostly Margaery’s nagging that got him out of his house, but he started to enjoy being away from his vegetables and spending time at the bakery. He often liked to tease Brienne about her innocence and eventually found a best friend in her. They would talk about their shared passion for medieval weaponry and guilty pleasure for period rom-coms. He learned that Brienne is also handy with some tools and together they finished the outdoor table he had been working on, even making matching chairs with the leftover wood. Spending time with her made Jaime forget about his mysterious singing voice and found himself falling in love with his best friend. At first, he was apprehensive about it, but thinking about Brienne always made his heart flutter. The way she chopped up wood for the table set. The way her laugh radiated throughout any room she was in, and the way he could snuggle up in the nook of her arms when they watched movies on his couch. Jaime was in love with her.

After finally finishing Davos’ fence, he went over to Tyrell Bakery in the early morning, following up on Olenna’s request about the oven. As he was approaching the bakery, he heard a faint singing coming from that direction. Getting closer he recognized the song and the voice.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal_

_Tout ça m'est bien égal_

Using the spare key Olenna kept under a potted plant, Jaime opened the door quietly and followed the voice, deducting that it was coming from the kitchen. When he opened the door to the kitchen, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Brienne was sweeping the floors, had blasted her small radio to full volume and was singing along to the song.

_No way. _Jaime thought. _It’s you._ Jaime watched as Brienne finished her rendition of the song.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Car ma vie_

_Car mes joies_

_Aujourd'hui_

_Ça commence avec toi!_

As soon as the song ended, Jaime appeared in front of her, “It’s you.”

Brienne jumped, “Jaime! How long have you been standing there for?”

Jaime couldn’t wait any longer and picked up Brienne in a tight hug, feeling exuberated that he found his mysterious singing voice. He let her down so he could look into her eyes. “Tell me this is real. Tell me you were the one singing.” Jaime pleaded.

“Jaime you saw me with your own eyes. What do you think?” Brienne stated. “Are you okay?”

Jaime’s heart was beating faster than a cheetah. He thought he might faint. “I think I need to sit down.”

“Good idea.” Said Brienne. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” Brienne returned with his water and he downed it in three seconds. “Easy there big boy. Now will you please tell me what’s been going on with you the past few days?”

_This was it. Its now or never._ Jaime thought. “The first day I met you, I heard an amazing voice singing a song from my childhood. I followed it but I couldn’t find the singer. That night when I fell asleep, I dreamt of her and had a peaceful rest for the first time in a long time. I thought, _I need to find this person. I need them to know how they’ve helped me._ I was mesmerized by that voice. I fell in love with it.” Brienne stared at Jaime with her sapphire eyes, engaged with his storytelling.

“For weeks I searched for the singer. I followed the voice to the fountain, to past the creamery and even got chased out of Hound’s Deli looking for the singer. After weeks of nothing, I gave up actively seeking for them. Distracting myself with small talk with the townspeople. That’s when I started to hang out with you. It started with just being good friends but along the way, I started to fall for you. Hard and all at once. Every moment I spent with you, I stopped caring about a voice I’d never find. Because with you, Brienne, I know what I feel is real.” Brienne turned a rosy pink just like the first time he saw her. She had tears welling in her eyes, being overwhelmed with emotion.

“And now that leads me here. Finding out that you, my best friend, the person I fell in love with, was the person I was searching for this entire time. It’s you Brienne. It’s always been you.” Jaime couldn’t get through the last line with out shedding a tear.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. “Brienne, I know you might not feel the same, but I had to say this befor…” Brienne jumped straight at Jaime and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Jaime blurted out “If that’s how you’ll shut me up I’ll keep talking forever.” She laughed as their lips returned to each other’s. They melted together as tears swelled from both of their eyes. Something had never felt as right as this moment between the two of them. All the fear and paranoia washed away from Jaime in that moment. For the first time since the war, he finally felt safe again.

** **

** _SIX MONTHS LATER_ **

Brienne waited for Jaime outside of Hound’s Deli. Hearing Sandor yelling at him about pairing certain cheeses with the wrong meats really made Sandor question his friendship with him. Jaime came out smiling with a picnic basket. “All set?” Brienne asked.

“Everything we need is right here.” Jaime said while kissing Brienne on the cheek. Brienne climbed on Jaime’s bicycle while he sat on the handlebars. For some people this would be embarrassing but Jaime loved to show off his love for Brienne. They rode all the way to the spring meadows not too far from the town and set up a picnic under a large tree. Brienne sat against the tree while Jaime laid there with his head in her lap. Since Brienne became his girlfriend, his nightmares have almost left him completely. He still gets them here and there but now, he’s never alone when it happens. Eventually Tyrion came back and Jaime introduced them to each other. Tyrion was happy Jaime felt safe again and apologised for always being away. Jaime told him not to feel guilty as he was also to blame for not opening up to him about his nightmares. Their brotherly bond was stronger than ever and loved having Brienne around.

Jaime asked Brienne as she was stroking his hair with her fingers “Brienne? Can I ask you something?”

“You already did, but okay, what’s on your mind Jay?” Brienne replied.

“Will you sing that song for me?” Jaime asked.

Brienne sighed, “Of course I will.”

“I love you.” Jaime said hazily.

“I love you too.” And with that Brienne sang to him as Jaime fell in love with her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for reading this! I couldn't finish the next chapter of my series until I've written out my feelings to filth on this. I hope this can tie over until chapter 7 of The Places We'll Walk is up.


End file.
